Fate of the Servant
by Eristar Goodwind
Summary: This my own take on the story of "Servant of Evil." Hope you enjoy it! I won't reveal anything about this until your read it.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Nostalgic Memories

_Often I dream of darkness when I want light; I dream of day when night befalls me and death when life is brought into this world. _

_I can't help but wonder why. I ask myself the same questions, yet I end up where each end meets a new beginning and each a new beginning meets its end. _

_I never seem to talk to anyone these days. I'm always stuck, chained to my cell walls carrying unusual conversations with the strange inhabitants of my cell. The bed, my chain and the wind always mock me all of the time. This used to be my room, but my captors blocked off the warm light that made this place paradise. Now its my private pit of hell. No matter what I do, escape is futile. And even if I found a way, I couldn't run, for Rin's sake. Time is eternally my tormentor battering my mind and saddening my soul. _

_Such endless despair surrounds my very being. And yet, it wasn't always like this. No, there were certainly days where the sun shined through these windows on my face and warmed my now frozen heart. _

_I remember a time where a noble ruled over this land, and her name was Rin._

"Len, come play with me!"

Len, dressed like his sister in noble clothes, nodded. "Sure! What shall we play today?"

The two of them were in the best of the many courtyards the royal Kagamine family possessed, playing around and having fun as they always to did. More precisely, they were in the courtyard placed right in the middle of the castle. Normally, castles didn't have openings large enough to grow a garden, much less an entire courtyard of plants and grass. However, this one possessed one of this kind and in fact the land of nature placed surrounded my the castle was Kagamine's best garden to admire nature and to play for the children, especially Rin and Len.

"I know!" Rin had strung together some wild flower blossoms together in a flower crown and placed in atop her twin brother's head.

"There you go. You'll be king and I'll be your servant princess." She curtsied and giggled. "All hale king Len, the future king of Crypton Country!"

_Back then seemed so nice. Not an hour passed when I hadn't thought of Rin. We lived in such warm luxury; none of our enemies could pierce the warm barrier surrounding are happiness with their cold insults and threats. Nothing ever went wrong, it was simply paradise. _

Len smiled and lightly petted his sister's head. "Okay, my servant, will you fetch me cup of tea."

She puffed out her cheeks. "No, if you continue doing that I won't you servant anymore."

"Aw, don't be like that. Besides, you look cuter this way." Len used both of hands and began to mess with his sister's hair. When he was done, it looked like she just got of bed.

Len laughed and pointed. "See?"

Rin's bright red shade grew across her face. "You! You jerkface!" She pushed Len to the ground and messed with his hair. "Let's see how you like it!"

Despite being pressed to ground by Rin he couldn't help but laugh at Rin's efforts. "No matter what you do, my hair will be too short to mess up."

She stuck her tongue out and looked away. "That's not fair! Meanie!"

"Hey! I'm not being a meanie!" He leaned up and hugged her. "I'm not a meanie to you Rin. I love you, Rin, please smile."

She was surprised by her brother's hug and reluctantly gave it back still puffing her cheeks. "Fine, I love you too."

With a surprise burst of energy, Rin turned the tides and put Len on the ground. She got up quickly, placed one on her brother's chest and triumphantly raised a fist in the air. "Ha! I Queen Rin will conquer you!"

Even though was on the ground, his smile never left his face and began laughing throwing Rin off her balance. "Len, quit laughing! I am Queen! Not a joker!"

Yet his laughter wouldn't stop. Eventually Rin collapsed on her laughing brother, spreading this contagious and happy disease to Rin.

_Yes, time back then seemed to spread nothing but laughter and smiles when I was with her. So full of life with such a warm smile, not to mention her laughter brought joy to me like no one else could. Like I said before, it was paradise…. Unfortunately, as all paradises do, this one too… met its untimely end…_


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Separate Ways

"Oh! Uncle Gakupo, Aunt Luka, Aunt Teto, when did you get here? Have you come here to visit again?" Rin asked smiling while stilling fighting off her brother. "Hey, quit it, Len!"

Uncle Gakupo, the duke of Venomania, Aunt Teto, duchess of Utauland and Aunt Luka, Uncle Gakupo's sincere and loving wife. They are the last remaining part of my family now. Father died days after he became king uniting our home in the country we know today. Mother died after she gave birth to Rin and me. Or at least that's what was told to us by them.

Their expressions of their faces today seemed unusual somehow. I didn't know why, but once they arrived the air became still and cold. However, I chose to ignore it because Rin was with me.

"Yeah, have you come to visit us again?" I said, pushing Rin off of me trying to land the final blow of our battle.

"No, children, it's not like last time." A fake smile was plastered on Teto's face unlike the usual genuine, warming one she was always greeted us with whenever she come to play with us. I could tell she was desperately trying to hide something, but was failing at it. No matter hard she tried, everyone knew she was not a good liar.

"Then what have you come for?" I smiled, dusting myself off pulling leaves and grass from my hair an clothes.

Aunt Teto bit her lip. "We have come…." She suddenly burst into the tears."I can't… I just can't do it…" She placed her hands over her lavender eyes shielding herself from her innocent her nephew and niece.

"You bitch! You've blown our cover, sister-in-law!" Luka roared beating Aunt Luka with her shoe. Her face was a fiery hot headed flame now. Whenever she was like this, hardly, no one could stop her temper.

"Guards!" Uncle Gakupo shouted. "Take my sister-in-law away!"

"I'm sorry, children, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you anymore." She cried as she was being dragged away. "I'm sorry!"

I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it was nothing good. Uncle Gakupo was always up to something, scheming ways of getting to the throne, my throne, the place where my father sat and the place where I am destined to sit.

I knew I had to do something, but what? Things were happening so fast. Aunt Teto was being dragged away by the guards which left me and Rin alone with Aunt Luka and Uncle Gakupo, a deadly combination.

"Uncle! Auntie! What's going on? What have you done?" I demanded.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk," Uncle Gakupo wiggled his finger, smiling maliciously. "Len, I don't know if you know or not, but I'd like you to know this. I hate you. I've always hated you. You, your father, your mother and Rin, I've hated you all. Once your father died I thought the throne would go to me, the king's brother. However, I wasn't aware your father had children with your mother a month before his coronation."

That's right. Aunt Teto had told me how Rin and I came into the world. Although, this version was more blunt than hers. I'd hate to admit, but something deep down told me that he was telling the cold, hard, and complete truth of our parents. Whenever I asked her why her version seemed censored she always tried to convince me she was telling the truth. I'd nodded telling her what she wanted to hear, but I knew she wouldn't tell me why. Now I'd learn the truth.

"I think it's time you learned the truth, Len. But first," He smirked, folding his arms. "Luka, dear, may you restraint our lovely niece."

"Yes, dear." Luka's voice was monotone. She seemed mesmerized, liked she being controlled by some unknown force. She just didn't seem like herself.

"Aunt Luka, please don't. You don't have to obey Gakupo." She didn't respond, and continued to walk toward Rin slowly as if nothing happened.

"Aunt Luka?"

She stopped half way between me and Rin, readjusted herself and only turned her head toward me. But her hair covered her eyes so all I heard pay attention was the cold tone in monotone voice.

"Len, your a big boy now," Luka shot a cold dead glare directly down to my soul. "But even big boys know when to back down."

I was shocked. Nothing made sense any more. All I knew about Luka was scattered. Memories of my family flashed before my eyes. I remember seeing Uncle Gakupo proposing to her a long time ago. I can remember the expression on her face. It was astonished one I know that, but also a joyous one as well. Those two were so happy that day. In fact, know that I think about he wore the same clothes that day as he did then. Ironic, do you think? Clothes meant for such a joyous occasion, now become stained with love's own blood.

As a result of my shock, my body wouldn't move. It simply wouldn't. The only things that followed my brain's will were my eyes. Through follow Luka to the point where I saw her hold her down. Rin was screaming, I could hear it loud and clear. "Len! Len! Help me, Len! Len!" I wanted more than anything to protect from my family. The true colors of my family were now showing, and a wave of change washed over both Rin and mine's lives. There was nothing I could do, but be swept away in the overwhelming current.

The next thing I knew, just as Aunt Teto, I too was being pulled away by the very guards who had protected me all of my years here in Castle Crypton.

When my wits finally returned, it was too late. I was dragged to a carriage with Uncle Gakupo in it and thrown on the seat front of him. I tried struggling to leap out and rescue Rin, but Gakupo was two steps ahead of me as usual. He had his sword drawn and its tip was in direct contact of my neck. And this wasn't just anyway sword, it was his. He mouthed to me, "Checkmate." Uncle Gakupo's blade was said to be razor scrap, whatever that meant, and with the slightest movement his opponent could die. So escape was impossible for me. Reluctantly I settled down and glared at my dear uncle for all he had down to me and Rin. For now, I'll let the cards fall where they may until the day I'll have my revenge.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw crying Rin crying her eyes out and shouting me to rescue her, but I could shed a single to tell her I couldn't.

_That was one of the only days I actually cried for anyone, and it wouldn't be my last._


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 A New Beginning

Eventually I lost sight of Rin, and the castle along with her. Both shrank and faded in the distance as Gakupo and I traveled in his flashy carriage.

"Uncle Gakupo," I chocked trying not to slit my own throat. "Where are you taking me?"

He gave no reply, but only smirked and chuckled at my question. Obviously this was not a vacation or going to be any fun for me. Because knowing my dear uncle as long as I have, his surprises are anything but friendly.

All I could do now was cooperate with him just to save my skin. I certainly didn't want to lose my head before I had my revenge on him. I just needed one chance for him to move his blade just little away from my neck in order to escape and return to Rin.

Up ahead I saw a pot hole in the road. I couldn't guess the depth of the hole with the angle of my sight because of my uncle's sword at my throat, but I hoped, I truly hoped it would be just enough to shake his concentration of off me to escape. Hope, it was all I had left.

I closed my eyes and counted the seconds by hoping for the best.

3...

2...

1...

The carriage didn't react. In fact, a few seconds then minutes passed by before I open my eyes in disappointment. Gakupo's sword hadn't moved, not even the slightest. The only thing that did was his face. His cocky expression turned sinister, almost to the point of laughing mad. Gakupo reflected a small image of myself groveling in pain encompassed by purple flames.

"He he he..." He sneered. "Thought that puny chance to freedom would you, huh? Well, let me tell you something, boy." He lightly cut my chin drawing blood and placed it back to neck. "I let you see that pothole just to get your hopes only to watch them drop in it and disappear into the distance. He he he!"

"You... you... you monster!" I tried yelling louder, but the tip of sword would have sliced my neck in two.

"Ha ha ha! That's struggle, Prince Len. It's make the fun all more enjoyable. Oh, wait..." He paused, thought for a moment, and his sinister gaze seized his grip of me again. "Yeah, that's right. You're a prince no more."


	4. Chapter 3

The carriage trudged along the dirt road, bouncing every now and again with every so lump and crevice of gravel. Though they were infrequent, so it wasn't too hard to ignore.

Inside the carriage was lavish velvet just like my uncle my preferred. Everything, and I mean everything was colored in a violet. I'm not artist, but the amount of these shades would probably be 50, more or less. Violet is his nation's country after all, so it's natural for it to be in official flags and ceremonial stuff, but, really, does it have to be on everything? At least go with yellow. I can stand that one at least in this quantity. It's my favorite color after all.

The curtains were curtailed to the oval shape of the windows eclipsed one of the two windows on the doors residing on the sides of the carriage. The one window, my only window to the outside world only showed my the countryside and the occasional passing forest and brush. To my assumption the other must have been pointed to my castl- my ex-castle. I could only focus on my few things, and they weren't too appealing. The passing outside greenery, my despicable uncle, the interior of the overly lavish violet carriage transporting me to Gakupo knows where or my pessimistic thoughts.


End file.
